starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Битва за Набу
Битва за Набу ( ) — финальное сражение Вторжения на Набу в 32 ДБЯ. Битва на Травянистых равнинах забрала большинство сил Торговой федерации подальше от столицы Набу, Тида, позволив Королевским силам безопасности Набу незаметно войти в город и захватить оставшиеся силы Федерации врасплох. Успешные начальные этапы этой битвы позволили пилотам Набу достичь и запустить свои звёздные истребители N-1 из Ангара Тида, с чего началась битва в космосе Набу. Неудача любой из трех битв, имела бы катастрофические последствия для параллельных сражений. Если бы гунганам не удалась выманить вражеские силы, силы Набу могли и не иметь элемент неожиданности, необходимый, чтобы их пилоты получили доступ к своим истребителям. Если в битве в космосе успешно не уничтожили Корабль управления дроидами, Великая армия гунганов, вероятно, была уничтожена подавляющим числом боевых дроидов. В конечном итоге, если Силы безопасности не смогли захватить Вице-короля Нута Ганрея, то все три сражения были бы ничем, поскольку Торговая федерации вернулась бы с другой армией дроидов. До битвы в Тиде студенты и другие бойцы сопротивление отвлекли группу боевых дроидов, чтобы позволить прислужнице Сабе войти в Королевский дворец Тида. Королева Набу, Падме Амидала, а вместе с ней два джедая-защитника Квай-Гон Джинн и Оби-Ван Кеноби и ее начальник службы безопасности капитан Панака, возглавили Силы безопасности в Тиде. Они использовали захваченный MTT, чтобы проникнуть в город. Двое джедаев затем использовали захваченный ОВП, чтобы проехать через акведук на скалы рядом с Королевским дворцом. Они спустились с утеса на балкон и обратно, чтобы спасти пять набуанских пилотов, охраняемых различными боевыми дроидоами. Лейтенант Гэвин Сайкс вернулся в Тид после его битвы с армией дроидов и повел диверсионные силы на спидерах. После того, как внутри города, Панака приказал Сайксу уничтожить танк, предупредив вице-короля о присутствии набуанцев. Кеноби помог Аше и Набуанскому сопротивлению, уничтожив счетверённую турболазерную пушку, которая мешала пилотам взлетать. Амидала и ее солдаты смогли войти а Ангар Тида, Кеноби присоединился к ним и помог, заблокировав дверь. Что помешало Федерации отправить подкрепления. Юному Энакину Скайуокеру пришлось укрыться в кабине звёздного истребителя N-1 и запустил истребитель, который он использовал, чтобы уничтожить несколько дройдек, которые прижали набуанских солдат. Автопилот истребителя взял его, чтобы вступить в сражение. После этого, появился таинственный воин. Двое джедаев начал дуэль на световых мечах с ним, в то время как другие солдаты выбрали другой путь во дворец. Королева Амидала привела Панаку и других на улицы, где они сражались перед входом во дворец. Между тем, студенты также помешали бегству Ганрея в его личном шаттле. Внутри дворца Амидала спасли несколько набуанских охранников из их заточения и взяла белый ключ у Кира, так как дворец был заперт. Амидала прошла с боями через множество боевых дроидов, чтобы получить синие и красные ключи, последний из которых привел в тронный зал. Амидала и Панака были захвачены дройдеками и предстали перед Ганреем. Появление Сабе, изображавшей королеву, позволило дотянуться Амидале до бластеров, скрытых в троне, и захватить вице-короля, чтобы заключить договор, положив конец вторжению. Двое джедаев и загадочный ситх начали дуэль в ангара, а затем перешли в Комплекс по переработке плазмы, дуэлируя на верхней площадки над огромной пропастью. Кеноби кинули на нижний подиум, и ему прыгнуть вверх, чтобы вернуться на главный подиум, а его учитель и его враг боролись друг против друга в зале. Кеноби был заблокирован энергетическими воротами, когда воин пронзил Джинна. Кеноби продолжил поединок, когда ворота открылись, напав на другого воина. Оби-Ван смог разрезать двухклинковый световой меч пополам, но темный воин смог осилить оборону Кеноби и столкнуть молодого джедая в яму. Он смог совершить прыжок вверх, телекинетически схватить его меч учителя и разрубить таинственного воина, которые упали в пропасть. Кеноби затем подбежал к умирающему учителю, чья последняя просьба была обучить юного Скайуокера пути джедая. К тому времени, Корабль управления дроидами был уничтожен, прекратив вторжение. Появления * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Star Wars: Starfighter * Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник королевы Амидалы * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novelization * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic * Angry Birds Star Wars II * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 4 * Star Wars Episode I: Battles to Color * Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot * Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar! * Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза (манга), часть 2 * "Конец игры" * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo * Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ * Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker * Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game * * ''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг * Kinect Star Wars * Странствия джедая: Момент истины * Странствия джедая: Смена караула * * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство * * * * * * * Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на ситхов * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней * * Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи * Лабиринт зла * * Дух Татуина * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * * Наследие Силы: Откровение Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Force Collection }} Источники * * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book) * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * * * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Illustrated Screenplay * Star Wars: The Making of Episode I The Phantom Menace * * * Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Music from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * * * * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode I: Battles to Color * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Secrets of Naboo * * * Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * ''Star Wars Adventures Magazine'' Premiere Issue * Star Wars Adventures Magazine 2 * Star Wars Adventures Magazine 4 * Star Wars Adventures Magazine 5 * Star Wars Adventures Magazine 6 * Star Wars Adventures Magazine 8 * Star Wars Adventures Magazine 9 * Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars Insider 70 * Star Wars Insider 72 * * * * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * ''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды * Galactic Crisis! * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide * ''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * * * Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle * * Галактика интриг * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 62 * * Звёздные войны: Тайны джедаев * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Battle for Naboo * Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * * ''Звёздные войны: Весь транспорт изнутри (2018) * Star Wars Art: Illustration * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi? * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: What Is a Sith Warrior? * Ежегодник «Звёздных войн»: 2014 * The Official Star Wars Fact File 1 (remake) * * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * * Death Star Owner's Technical Manual * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Категория:Дуэли Категория:Битвы Вторжения на Набу